Shadows
by Sapphire3699
Summary: This story is about a black she-cat named Cinder. It tells about her life as she grows up in JayKlawCircle, but she isn't normal...no, not at all..her ears aren't on top of her head, they're on each side of her head, almost where her cheekbones are.her tail tip is an arrow and she has two horns on her shoulders and has strange blue flame markings on her body. What is she?
1. Prologue

***This is the first story I've ever written so tell me what you think about my ideas! Thanks!**

**~Sapphire3699**

Prologue

In the realm of Mystina, lay of group of cats. This particular group is called "JayKlawCircle". Many other circles are in Mystina, but have yet to have been discovered.

All circles defend their territory from the ominous demons- who go by the name "Shadowcats"- who attack mortal cats almost every night; hoping to one day take over the circle and enslave or kill the cats. Shadowcats refuse to attack during the daytime- fore they are most powerful at night and despise sunlight.

Each have special "powers" they use against mortal cats. Some may spit deadly venom, while others, may manipulate shadows at their will. You never know what you may be up against.

Of course, there are the more powerful Shadowcats and the weaker ones.

You see, life is very difficult in Draphilis (the underworld); food is scarce, there isn't any sunlight (the Shadowcats don't mind that part), and it's very monotonous there. Nothing ever happens.

No mortal cat has ever set foot there- if they had, the cat's heart would begin beating drastically fast, and would eventually explode, instantly killing him or her.

The Shadowcats also enter Mystina because they are simply bored. They enjoy killing cats. They love the sound of bones being crushed, and the pleasant, blood curdling scream a cat would make before death.

These fallen cats may also come for food. What do they eat? Bunnies? Squirrels? Maybe a robin? Nope! They feast on the very flesh of cats. When they finish munching on the cat, they lick the bones clean. Their favorite part? The heart. The main source of all blood in cats.

Well of course there must be a leader of all these so called demons. His name? Burn. No cat knows what he looks like. Some say he may be a phoenix. Maybe a basilisk or a chimera. No one knows.

It's really easy to tell when there's a Shadowcat around. Their physical features are altered. Most have wings. Some have horns running down their spine or on top of their head. Another may have a snake-like tail or some frills on their head. But every Shadowcat's eyes are the same- silted, and filled with anger and hatred.

While there are demons, there must be angels. The cats who are angels go by the name Angelos. They watch over the circles, occasionally they come down from Heavalo (heaven) to speak to cats about danger.

Every Angelos has the same eyes, like Shadowcats. They have a certain sparkle in their eyes that makes you want to smile. All also have beautiful, feathered wings.

The god? Moon. Like Burn, no mortal cat knows what she looks like. Most say she's a normal cat with stunning, vast, feathered wings.

Most cats look up to Moon and worship her, They try to do good things, to please her, hoping to one day join her in Heavalo.

Our story will begin in JayKlawCircle!


	2. Chapter 1:The New Arrival

In a rather small, group of cats-called JayklawCircle-a new arrival of kittens is being celebrated.

The celebration was being held in the mother cat's cavern was pretty big, about six cats could fit in there. In the very back was a small ditch surrounded by large, smooth rocks. In it were some pieces of wood. The ground was covered in silky grass and there were two patches of moss, side by side. Soft, gray feathers were gathered around the moss, like people gathered around a campfire.

The mother cat's name is Rose. Well I shouldn't even be calling her the mother cat, she had merely found the kittens she was tending to. These small kittens filled the small void of sorrow in her heart.

Four cats gathered around Rose, a gorgeous, pale pink cat with a little tuft of bright red fur on top of her head. She was a very kind, graceful cat.

Two kittens were snuggled up against her warm, soft belly. The smaller of the latter, had ruffled fluffy white fur. The tip of her little tail was a blue-green color. She was a very dainty kitten, compared to her sister, who is a tad larger than her. This other kitten had sleek raven black fur with strange flame markings on her paws, tail, ears and on the tuft of fur that covers her right eye. These markings were a vibrant blue color. Her tail was a bit funny looking also. It was normal where it connected to her body, but it ended in an arrow. Similar to a dragons tail. On her shoulders were two petite horns. These horns were blue as well, but were a few shades darker than the flames. As for her ears; they were not on the top of her head like a normal cat's. No, they were on the side of her head, almost where her cheekbones are. She was a rather long, thin cat. Unlike the white kitten, who was very short and narrow.

"They sure are cute, aren't they?" A muscular gray tabby cat gazed warmly at the two bundles of fur. Black sunglasses that had lime green lenses rested above his blue-gray eyes. Slung over his shoulder was a small leather satchel.

The tabby doesn't usually give out compliments; he had received many himself because of his role in the Circle. He was very friendly, despite his past. Because of a small incident with his father, dishonor had rained upon his family name. The tom intended to bring the honor back, no matter the cost. Because of this, he was not very soft-hearted.

"I'd never thought you'd say that, Storm!" A jet black cat with bright green eyes exclaimed.

Storm blushes and avoids eye contact with the she-cat.

"Well, I guess they are rather darling!" The black cat smiles lovingly at the kittens.

"Fern, could you check if they're healthy, later?" A red-orange tom cat asked, his voice full of concern. He had a pure red stripe that ran down his back and onto his tail. His eyes were a more darker green color.

This particular tom was very considerate of others and strong-willed. Having both of these qualities makes it very difficult for him to make group decisions. Because of the loss of his only kitten, he had become extremely overprotective of Rose and the two kittens she had recently found.

Fern nodded vigorously and, with a voice full of glee, says, "Of course! I am the best Healer this circle has ever had!"

Rose chuckled at the young Healer's remark. The pale pink she-cat always loved Fern's high spirits. The black cat was the one who always cheered her up; especially after the incident a couple of days ago...

"So Rose, tell us where you found these lovely kittens." Said a gray -almost silver- tom with illuminate red paws.

The silver-gray tom had always been caring of his Circle's members. He's constantly trying to ensure that every cat is happy with life in the Circle and strong in battle. Many of the cats admire his leadership skills. He had been leader of JayKlawCircle for a while now. No matter his age; he refuses to let his Circle down, no matter how hard times may get.

"Well, last night I had taken a stroll through the forest to clear my head from the...event... That happened two nights ago." Rose's eyes shown with grief. "I arrived at the Shrine of Moon when I saw two kittens, cuddled close to each other, mewling. I searched for their mother, but did not see her anywhere. I realized I couldn't just leave the poor helpless kittens there, so I picked them up hastily and sprinted back to Red and I's cave."

Every cat gasped. Fern looked at Storm with widened eyes.

"Why would a mother cat do such a thing?! Abandon her kittens! They could've starved- or worse, be taken by Shadowcats!" Storm digs his claws into the ground angrily. Tch! How could a cat be so cruel?! He thought to himself.

"I don't know," The silver-ish cat shook his head. "but they're in good paws now. They have a home, food, and a caring mother and a protective father."

"Thank you Silver." Rose bowed her head in gratitude at their leaders compliment.

"What're you going to name them?" Fern asked excitedly.

The pink she-cat gazed down at the kittens.

"Cinder will be the blue flamed one and Aqua will be the white one." She smiled at her name choices.

"Such nice names for them." Storm complimented.

Red gave his mate a quick lick on her rose red fur tuft.

"Im going to find us some food, keep the kittens warm." Red smiled at Rose and padded out of the cave.

The rest of the cats filed out, one by one, except for Storm, who sat in front of Rose. He looked as if he had something to say.

"Um...Storm..?" Rose brought him back to the present.

"Oh, sorry Rose..." Storm began, "I wanted to give something to the little black one."

Storm reached into his leather satchel and brought out a pair of goggles. The goggles were the kind that you slide on over your head. They were mainly silver, and the outline of the lens were pitch black. The lens themselves were a faded orange color. A small, blue flame design was etched onto the left corner of the left lens. The tabby had always enjoyed crafting eye wear. It was his favorite thing to design; besides weapons.

"Thanks?" Rose said, obviously confused.

"I just uh.. Thought they'd look good on her!" Storm said quickly, backing out of the cave. He then took off.

Rose picked up the eye wear and slid them onto the Cinder's head, so they sat above her closed eyes. Rose reached her paw under the goggles and pulled out the blue tuft of fur -that used to cover her eye- and laid it on top of the tuft rested on one of the lens, almost covering it. Cinder's right eye could now be seen.

Rose began licking "her" kittens, alternating between them so they could each feel her growing love. Cinder twitched constantly in her sleep, while Aqua, on the other hand, snored peacefully as her belly rose up and down calmly.

Rose sighed, then smiled, full of joy that she once had kittens again. How long had it been since she felt the warmth of her own kitten, Sky? He had been so young... Melancholy thoughts filled her head of the young blue spotted kitten as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

One of the kittens stirred. It was Cinder. She slowly opened her eyes. The irises were midnight blue, while her pupils, were thin and slitted...

***Chapter 1 yay! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! :3**


	3. Chapter 2 part1:Sephryn and Luminos

Okay just watched about 7 episodes of Fairy Tail; now it's time for some writing! The story will be told from Cinder's point of view from now on (third person limited).

Chapter 2:

Sephryn and Luminos

Daylight lit up the cave like a torch. Cinder yawned and stretched her aching legs and arms. It feels like I've been asleep forever.

Cinder raised her left paw to touch her forehead, but touched one of the smooth lenses of her innovative goggles instead. Huh? What is this astounding gear on my head? She beamed and, in pure wonderment, hoisted her other paw up and ran her 'fingers' all along the specs; the lenses, the frame, everything.

"Such wondrous goggles!" Cinder flattered, with a glowing blush on her cheeks. "I love this place already!" She cried out joyfully.

The young kitten quit messing with her new equipment and examined the region where she had been resting. Her sister, Aqua, was still fast asleep. Her mother was snoring peacefully and her breath came in calm, quiet sighs. Cinder eyed Aqua irritably and frowned soon after. Tch! I just want someone to play around with! Her long, arrow-tipped tail struck the ground with loud thumps.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

Cinder spotted the white clump of fur twitch. A loud groan sounded from Aqua. Cinder's mouth began to form a spacious, fang-filled smile.

"Ciiiinnnndderrr..." Aqua complained, "Did you really have to wake me up? I was having the best dream..."

The black kitten's tail began to swish back and forth happily, as though she was a dog who had just received a treat.

"Sis! Come play with me!" Cinder said while jumping up and down with excitement.

"What? Does it have to be right now?" Aqua grunted. "You won't be a very healthy cat if you don't get enough sleep!"

"You don't have to lecture me, Aqua. I just want to play. We've been sleeping forever!"

Cinder walked up to her sister and lowered her head. She then bit the white cat's tail. Aqua yelped as Cinder dragged her out of the cave. Both kittens squinted in the blinding sunlight.

"Wow..." Cinder gaped, star struck by the scenery in front of them.

The first thing Cinder noticed was the small amount of cats in the clearing; a large, open square of meadow. Most of the cats were eating and chatting amongst themselves. There's got to be more cats than this! Cinder said to herself. She gasped in awe as she saw in the corner of her eye a few cats rise and leap into a large hole in the ground; vanishing from her line of vision. This meticulous opening was on the left side of a bare earthy path which leads further into the forest. On the right of the path were two caves alongside each other. The one beside the path door was fairly long and looked like it had two rooms. Different weapons were set up along the wall. One of the arsenals was long and sharp at the tip- like a katana. Another was a lot smaller and looked fairly complex; there were leather strips attached to what looked like fake metal claws. On the other end of the leather strips was a longer piece of cloth with a rusty buckle. The last of the weapons a metal object that appeared to be in the shape of a scorpion's tail tip. Attached to the bottom of the it was a strip of leather with a buckle. Engraved next to the opening was the name 'Storm'. There also seemed to be an orange glowing light coming from within the cave.

The other home was covered in foliage which also had multi colored flowers and brilliant green vines woven together around the entrance.

Across from those homes was a cave in the shape of a dome. Two small tree saplings were growing on each wall of the foyer to the cave. Imprinted into one of the gray barrier was the given name, 'Silver'.

On the other plane of the mysterious hole were about fifteen caves-including Rose's cave- that each had a name or a pair of names engraved next to each 'door'; depending on whether you had a mate or not. Across from each of these caves were even more grottos. Most had various shrubberies growing on the peaks of them. A few had exquisite blossoms growing next to them.

Cinders mouth was still wide open. I've never seen anything like this before...

The black kitten rapidly dashed around the clearing and stopped to glance at every diverse thing she saw. Cinder felt the soft grass squish beneath her every time her paws touched the ground. She stopped in the middle of the clearing soon after she came face to face with another cat. Cinder turned her head up to get a good look at the cat who had stopped her adventure. The cat she ran into looked sort of... intimidating. It had short, off-white fur with black and brown splotches on her back and tail. What really caught her eye was the fact that this cat, was wearing a brown leather eye patch. The eye patch was in more of a rectangular shape, unlike a regular eye cover. Her only good eye was a flamboyant yellow color. The cat looked at Cinder with annoyance and let out a higher pitched growled. 'It' was obviously a girl.

Cinder whimpered at the sight. She normally would have laughed, but she was oddly terrified of the beast that blocked her path.

"Oculus! Give the poor new kitten a break!" Called a tom cat that had sandy stains on his back and head to go along with his tan fur coat. He wore black leather bands on each of his wrists.

Oculus rolled her eyes. "This kitten looks kind of... different. Don't you think Tooth?" Oculus said suspiciously.

Cinder's legs were trembling in fear. This cat...Oculus...is SUPER scary! Sweat glistened on the back of her neck fur and she lowered her eyes down to stare at the ground.

"So what? Any lone cat can join our circle! We're all a family, no matter what we look like!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Tch." Oculus snorted at her and wandered off.

Tooth looked down at the poor kitten and smiled cordially at her.

"Oculus can be kind of mean at times... Heh heh." Tooth laughed. "You should go back to your mom, little one."

Tooth gave her a tender lick to the head and bounded off to Oculus. Cinder watched the two talk as they headed towards the same hole all the cats have been going to. Tooth allowed Oculus to go first. After she had dove in, Tooth soon joined her.

Hah! That looks fun! If Aqua won't play, maybe I could see what was going on in that hole! Cinder thought happily as she ran towards the bizarre crack in the ground. She soon was stopped by a red-orange cat.

"Cinder I have been worried sick!" Red exclaimed.

Red began licking Cinder's fur frantically.

"Dad." Cinder muttered, embarrassed by her fathers' overprotective persona.

"Its okay! You're all safe now! Lets get you back to your mother! Some other kittens are there to meet you. Aqua is already there."

Red picked Cinder up by the scruff of her fur. He observed the flame markings and arrowed tail as he padded to his and Rose's home. He furrowed his brow in bewilderment at the kitten's looks. Red soon arrived at the cave and sauntered in. Rose was curled up in her moss bed in the back of the room. Cinder instantly noticed two different kittens. Next to Aqua sat a yellow downy furred cat with amber eyes. He was chatting non stop with Cinder's was more of a thicker kitten and was more of the happy-go-lucky type. Light. Cinder immediately thought. The other sat away from them and was black, like Flames, except his paws and ear tips were all a dim purple. He was very slender and his eyes were stormy gray and had a soft shape to them. Around his neck was a necklace with a silver locket dangling from the chain. He seemed a lot quieter and shy, unlike his brother. Dark. They look so much different from each other. Im sure their personalities are quite different as well. Cinder concluded.

Red sat 'his' kitten down onto the grassy flooring. Cinder looked at the other black kitten with interest.

"Cinder, the yellow one is Luminos and the other is Sephryn." Red introduced the kittens. "They're Nectar and Tooth's first kittens."

He then walked over to his mate and sat in the feathery bed next to her, and began licking her neck fur passionately.

Cinder strode over to Sephryn. He had one of his claws out; and had been drawing in a little scrap of dirt.

"Hi..." Cinder poked his boney shoulder.

Sephryn flinched and jumped back. His fur stood up on his neck. His eyes scanned Cinders unusual features on her lengthy body. Cinder sat down, with an upset look on her face. Why are cats always looking at me funny..?

"W-Why do you look like that?" He questioned, his voice barely a whisper.

Cinder was surprised at the sound of his voice; it was very tender and silvery.

"I don't know. It's just how I was born." Cinder whispered sadly.

Sephryn shrugged and noticed the pained look on her face. The male kitten gave a quick lick across Cinder's ear. Blushing, he turned his back to her and resumed drawing.

"I really like your goggles.." Sephryn said, his back still facing the she-cat.

"Thanks. I like them too! " Cinder meowed happily.

"D-Did Storm craft them for you?"

"Who?" Cinder said with a misunderstanding expression.

"He's our circle's blacksmith. He's the one who creates weapons-to kill Shadowcats- and other t-things like your goggles. He's very talented." Sephryn nodded. "And F-Fern is our Healer. She heals the Fighters after they've f-fought off the Shadowcats. S-She even has a weapon of her own invention too."

"Ma has already told me about the Fighters and the demon Shadowcats." Cinder informed him.

Sephryn stood up and turned to Cinder. He had a solemn expression on his face.

"I hate the Shadowcats. Especially because of what one did to me and my family." Sephryn hissed. He then elevated his right paw and took hold of the glistening locket and showed it to Cinder. "I was born with two souls. Mine, and a Shadowcat's. Why you ask? Because the Shadowcat and I were born on the same day, same time, same exact second. He fought me for control over my body. He'd yell and screech inside my head, until he would gain control. I shouted at him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't. And it was driving me insane. A few times, he'd take control of one of my paws. My claws would unsheathe and grow exceptionally long. The Shadowcat would then cut me everywhere; my arms, chest, tail, face, you name it. When I took my paw back, I would be a bloody mess. My parents and my brother were terrified of me. Fern usually stayed at our cave because how hurt I'd get. One day, I couldn't hold him back any longer, the Shadowcat within me came out. I sprouted thin diamond shaped wings out of my shoulders, my two front canine teeth grew drastically long, my tongue became a fork shape, my claws were razor sharp, my tail became slimy and snake-like. I was then contained inside my mind. I felt my physical being grow with power. I could hear what the Shadowcat was thinking; he was going to inject venom with his fangs into all my loved ones, so he could hear me suffer. I walked up to my mother and felt my fangs jet out of my mouth. My tongue made a hissing noise as I neared her. I was weeping inside. I couldn't do anything to save her. When I was suddenly attacked by Oculus. She swiftly threw a razor shuriken at my neck. It stuck, and I fell over. I felt the blood gushing out of the wound and even though I wasn't in control; I still felt the searing pain. I blacked out. When I had woken up, I was in control again. I didn't hear the Shadowcat's voice anymore. I looked down I had a locket around my neck. Apparently, my parents had taken me to the Shrine of Moon so I could join Moon in Heavalos. But when my parents turned around to leave me, they heard me yelp and I had been healed and the Shadowcat was locked inside this locket."

"Sephryn..." Cinder began, her voice full of sadness.

"I swear to Moon that one day I will kill all of those awful demons!" He roared, his voice full of determination.

Sephryn then quieted, and padded out of the cave. He stopped abruptly at the entrance.

"C'mon Luminos." He called softly to his brother.

"Sure thing bro!" Luminos bounded joyfully after his brother. "You sure did talk an awful lot today! Better rest your voice!" The golden kitten teased.

Sephryn raised a paw and softly punched his brother's shoulder with a small smile.

The two kittens walked back to their own mother's cave.

The moon was rising high into the sky. Cinder walked over to Aqua, who was curled up against their mother's belly. Cinder joined her quickly. Why am I like this..? And that was her last thought before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Wow took me forever to write this. For those of you that are wondering what I meant by "silvery", it means that Sephryn's voice is very gentle and soothing. This chapter wasn't all that exciting, but I assure you, the next one will be a LOT more interesting. I need to remind you, this is just the beginning. Let the plot form. Well, thank you for reading! I really appreciate that you spent your time to read my story!


	4. Chapter 2 part2:The Innovative Sensation

Chapter 2.5:

The Innovative Sensation

"There's no reason to reject us, Cinder."

"No!Stay away from me!"

An intense pallid moon was raised high in the sky. Cinder was surrounded by three petrifying cats in the depths of the forest. They had her cornered up against a large oak tree. The cats were close enough that Cinder could feel each one of their hot, putrid breaths against her neck fur. A look of pure terror was etched across her face. She felt a loud pounding in her long back was aligned with the tree, and she was scared out of her mind.

_What do these demons want with me?!_

The 'cats' were the most gruesome looking things ever. All of their fur was standing up, almost like a porcupine's quills. Each had smoldering red eyes with slitted pupils that were filled with blood lust. A diverse pair of large wings curled against each of their bodies. The fur color of one was a deep midnight blue color. Another had a crimson red pelt. The last ones fur was a deep purple. A trail of pointed spikes trekked down each of their spines and onto their diamond-tipped tails. Long, razor-like claws jutted out from all of their paws.

The red furred cat licked its shaver teeth with a narrow, salvia-drenched, forked tongue. Ram-like horns grew behind its cheekbones, it's tips pointed.

The deep amythest demons tail had no flesh or fur; the only thing seen were the glistening bones of its tail. The bones, or tail, in which the cat it belonged to, swung back and forth ominously, occasionally making a marble like sound each time they would rub together. About half way down the Shadowcats right front paw the flesh and fur stopped; ending in a stump. Ascending out of the stump were the bones of the front paw. All of the bones were a strange charcoal black color. Apparently the cat could still control each of its missing limbs, even though they weren't physically attached to its body. A pitch black mist swirled around all of the exposed boney features. Two, short, black-tipped stubby horns sat on the top of its head.

The blue creature just couldn't stop smiling. Cinder soon realized it literally could not stop smiling; two, thin, criss-cross stitches were sewn into the upper cheekbones of the cat. The thread had stretched each of the corners of its mouth up to the creatures psychotic eyes, giving it an everlasting, fang-filled smile. Its ear tips were slightly curled inward at the tips. Its front paws were not regular cat paws.. They were a wolf's front paws. Oddly enough, the fur color of the paws seemed to have been dyed a vibrant periwinkle color. The same stitches as before lined the place where the paws connected to the wrists. Dried blood outlined every one of the stitches. A top hat, that matched the color of the Shadowcats wolf paws, sat on its head, slightly angled to the left. A black checkered, minty green ribbon was sewn around the hats middle. Cinder shuddered at the sickening sight.

"C'mon," The crimson one said with a rasp in its voice; making the skin beneath Cinder's fur crawl. "You'll fit right in with us. Looking the way you are. You're perfect!"

"No! I'm not like you! I'm nothing like any of you!" Cinder shook her head promptly. Her eyes shone with odium. The blue markings began to radiate and illuminated the deadly night.

The Shadowcats cackled in amusement at her comment.

"It's too bad though. You've awoken your true self." The stitched Shadowcat sneered devilishly.

"What...?"

There was a blinding blue flash as she felt heat radiate from her body.

"Master will be pleased..."

"Cinder! Wake up!" Aqua was shaking her.

The black kitten's eyes shot open and began darting back and forth, inspecting the area around her. _I'm home. I'm with Aqua and Ma. It's okay..._ Cinder calmed herself down._ What the Burn was up with that dream? I've unlocked my true self...?_ Cinder recalled the Shadowcat's words. She closed her eyes and felt Aqua's paw pat the rear of her head. Sweat glistened on Cinder's forehead and neck. The black kitten sighed and gave herself a little shake. She opened her eyes once more and sat up. She had been lying back against Rose's silky stomach.

Cinder shook her head to clear the memory of her dream.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked 'her' kitten, concerned. "You looked like you were having a pretty scary nightmare."

Cinder bobbed her head up and down. She decided to lie; not wanting to worry her mother about the Shadowcats who had visited her in her dream.

"It's not anything to worry about, Ma. It was just a dream." Cinder shrugged, trying to control her trembling voice.

"Okay ."

The pink she-cat bent her head down and licked Cinder's pure black top. When she had finished, Rose nudged Cinder's back with one of her paws.

"You go out and play now. If you need me, I'll be in here." Rose smiled warmly at the kittens.

Cinder's elongated tail waved to and fro with exhilaration. _Finally! I get to play with Aqua!_ Cinder bounded out of the cave happily, forgetting the awful nightmare.

Aqua sighed as she followed her twin out in to the open. Cinder leads the way to a spot under a shady willow tree. The long tree branches drooped down, almost touching the ground. Spring leaves dangled from the old tree's arms. At the base of the tree grew assorted colored mosses. Next to the foot of the tree was a tree stump- which obviously belonged to what once was a towering white birch tree.

"Hmmm..." Cinder put a paw onto her chin and began stroking the fur with two of her 'fingers'.

Aqua sat on her rear, bored as ever.

"I'd much rather do something useful to help out the circle." The white she-cat pouted.

"Ah! I've got it!"

Cinder bolted to the tree remains and leapt on top of the stump.

"Aqua, I challenge you... To a battle!" [I was playing Pokemon before i wrote this...]Cinder stood on her two hind paws and raised her left arm. She pointed her index 'finder' at the bored-to-death she-cat.

Aqua looked at her like she was insane.

"Say what now?" Aqua said in great puzzlement.

"Just come over here." Cinder said while face-pawing.

Aqua obeyed, and began walking to her destination; she obviously was taking her time fore she would pause every few seconds to lick her paw or stretch.

"My Moon Aqua, could you be any slower?!" Cinder said with sarcasm.

"I just don't see the point in this 'game'. It will not benefit our circle at all." Aqua replied with annoyance as she arrived at the stump.

Aqua hopped onto the smooth surface on the old tree stump. She sat down and began washing her paw.

"Stand up." Cinder commanded, crossing her arms.

"Do I have to?" Aqua protested.

Cinder nodded and the sallow kitten stood up on her hind paws, mimicking her sister.

"Okay." The blue-flamed she cat began excitedly, "The object of the game is to push the other cat off the stump. The rules are: you have to keep your claws sheathed and you must only use your strength, no kicking or tripping or what so ever. Got, it?"

"I completely agree with the claw part! Yours are extremely sharp!" Aqua proclaimed, "But what would accomplish by doing this nonsense?"

"Ha, who wins is the ruler of this willow tree region!" Cinder raised a paw in the air and curled it into a fist. She was very determined to win.

"Sounds fun." A voice sounded from the shadows.

"I thought I smelled another cat." Cinder grinned with aspiration.

An older kitten stepped out of the darkness, followed by a male and a female. The one who had spoken to them was a pastel blue color. He had small white flecks that dotted his fur. His eyes were a vivid green that stood out against his light fur. Crossing over his eye was a thin scar. It looked as if a claw from something had done that. The kitten had a thin tuft of colorless fur which swooped around the left side of his face. The she-cat was a beautiful pure white but looked oddly threatening. There wasn't a speck of dark fur on her. As for her eyes- a deep, fierce, amethyst. A piece of metal studded her ear tip. The other tom had periwinkle colored fur and frightened gray eyes.

Why does he look so scared..?

"It's her!" The periwinkle tom screeched and collapsed onto the ground, holding his head. He was shaking.

Is he talking about me..?

"Shut the Burn up, Ice!" the pale blue cat snapped, and punched Ice, where his ribcage was.

Ice sniveled and silenced. He clutched his torso with his left paw. Cinder felt rage boil up inside her. Something slightly tugged at her insides, but she merely shrugged the feeling off.

"HEY!" Cinder roared. "YOU CAN'T HURT ONE OF OUR CIRCLE MEMBERS!"

"Why not? He's mad. Always hiding, afraid of the world. When I say 'world' I mean the Shadowcats. He's so Burn weak and it makes me sick. It's humiliating to know that he's my brother." Hail snarled. "My father used to be the most powerful Fighter in this whole circle, that is until he was killed-right in front of us- by the legendary ShadowPhoenix-one of the seven most powerful Shadowcats; not including Burn. That's how I got this neat-o scar. Poor Ice has been scared ever since then. He needs to man up and stop being so Burning weak!"

"SO WHAT IF HE'S SCARED?! WHO WOULDN'T BE?! THEY'RE DEMONS, WHO WOULDN'T BE AFRAID?! THEY EAT AND KILL CATS!" Cinder bellowed angrily.

Cinder felt her body heat up a bit. Small, blue sparks emitted off of her flame markings, but then quickly vanished. Ice, noticing this, cried out in pure terror at the sight. Hail struck the feeble kitten once more.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Hail growled.

Cinder howled in rage at the sight. She dug her long claws into the earthy ground. Aqua's ears pricked as she turned to look at her sister. The horns on her shoulder blades had grown a few centimeters. Panic crossed Aqua's face.

"Cinder calm down!" Aqua put a paw on the young cat's shoulder, steering clear of the horns.

Cinder turned to her sister. Her lip was drawn back in a snarl and her fur was standing up. She was so livid that anger literally emitted from her. The black kitten felt the strange feeling tug at her insides again, but stronger this time. A look of confusion crossed her face and she flattened her back fur down. The tug then vanished as she cooled down. What was that...?

"Heh heh heh... That's right sweet cheeks, calm down." Hail jeered.

"Tch!" Cinder spat but forced herself to stay calm. Burn it! What is wrong with these cats?! How could they beat up on their brother like that..?!

"Well I'm fairly interested in this game of yours and so is my sis, Snow." Hail's tail incline motioned to the white she-cat.

Snow grinned marvelously at the twins.

"If we win, you two must do our bidding for the rest of the day." Snow proposed.

"But if we win, you have to stop bullying your brother!" Cinder snarled.

"You're on, freak." Hail heckled.

_Freak..?_ Cinder's midnight eyes wavered as she lowered them to the ground. She hunched her head in ignominy. She'd never been called such a name. Sure cats gave her funny looks occasionally, but they never called her such an awful nickname. Aqua's ears flattened back against her head. She growled.

"My sister is not a freak!" Aqua defended her twin. "She may look different but she's still a normal cat!"

Hail chuckled and flipped his colorless fur tuft to get a few of the hairs out of his eyes.

"C'mon, Aqua. Get real. She has freaky horns and weird markings. I'd almost say she was a Shadowcat!" Hail affronted the black furred kitten.

Ice yelped at the word 'Shadowcat'. His brother swiftly turned his head at Ice and glared at him in annoyance.

"Just accept it Aqua, I'm messed up." Cinder's spoke, her voice only audible to her sister.

"Cinder..."

Aqua glances at her sister, a fusion of sadness and pity shining in her eyes.

"But..." Cinder began shaking, not in sadness, but in rage. "I'm not going to let that jerk put me down! I'll beat the Burn out of him to protect Ice!"

The confident leader smirked and let out a small "hmph".

"Bring it, Arrow-tail!"

Hail-accompanied by Snow- padded across the clearing to Cinder, who was still on the tree stump. A look of pure bravado shone on Hails face. He chuckled darkly. Aqua and Hail switched places; so he was standing across from Cinder on the wooden stump. Snow and Aqua gave each other denote looks.

"You're soft brother is going down Metal-ear." Aqua grinned with confidence.

"We'll see about that, Miss Prissy Kitty." Snow jeered.

Aqua spat at her new nickname.

Cinder and Hail stood on the platform, both glaring with a burning hatred at one another. Both kittens raised each of their paws, and grabbed each other's shoulders at once. Cinder pushed with all her might against the larger cat. Hail pushed the black kitten back a few inches with ease. Burn... He's strong.. She thought as she began to break a sweat. Hail smirked and snuck his tail over to Cinder's leg.

Aqua foresaw Hail's action and yelled, "Cinder, his tail!"

"What?" Cinder looked down at their paws on the even wood surface.

Hail noticed Cinder fall into his scheme and felt her grip on him loosen. He took action and speedily shoves her off the stump and let go of her. She teetered on the edge before, swiftly swathing her tail around his upper arm. Cinder grinned deviously.

"Huh..?!"

Hail then fell with her, landing on top of her in the process. They had fallen onto a patch of thorns.

"Get the Burn off me! You weigh as much as Storm's anvil!" Cinder quarreled, pain clearly showing in her eyes.

The blue kitten jumped off of her.

"Thanks for the cushion, Thin-Eyes." Hail simpered, flicking his head to the left once more.

Not a scratch was on him. He strolled over to his sister, tail held high in the air. He was obviously happy with the pain he had caused Cinder. Aqua quickly came to her sister's aid and assisted her out of the vines of death. Cinder was pretty beat up; there were millions of tiny scratches all over her body. Cinder looked over her shoulder and spotted thorns wedged in her back. Just great... Cinder contemplated. Her body felt like her body had been stabbed by a bunch of diminutive daggers. Her muscles ached. She twitched in pain as she tried to sit up.

"She'll heal quickly, considering to what she is..." Cinder heard Ice whisper.

"What the Burn do you mean by that..?" Cinder questioned, half aware of what was happening around her.

Ice looked at her with broad, frightened eyes. He shook his head; he was still trembling from the presence of her.

"We have to get her to Fern!" Aqua yelled, obviously worried about the young kitten's health.

"Pfft. She'll be fine." Snow gestured her paw. "Like the lunatic said; she'll heal fast"

"That's not all of what I said..." Ice quivered, but no one was paying attention to the pitiable tom.

"Whatever. C'mon Snow. I don't want to get caught in the middle of this." Hail ran under the drooping branches of the tree; followed by Snow.

"I'm really sorry about your sister..." Ice's eyes shone, tears forming at the bottom. "I didn't mean for Hail to hurt her. I couldn't stop him... He'd just hurt me again..."

The kitten's eyes overflowed with tears. Cinder then noticed something she hadn't before; the amount of bruises and cuts that plagued his body. He looks like he's in awful pain... Cinder felt sorry for the young tom. He seemed like a good cat; but he needs to learn to step up against his cruel brother and sister.

"I'm okay, Ice." Cinder smiled, but then flinched in pain. "You need to learn to stand up for yourself. You can't let him hurt you anymore; I don't think your body can take much more of his punches. You need to see Fern."

Ice sniffed, and then nodded. "I'll do anything you say, successor of..."

Cinder felt her body go numb, as she fainted in her sister's arms.

"Wow! Most of her wounds are healed already! Did you treat her with Racore juice?"

That must be Fern. Talking about the herbs and what not.

"Um no. I don't know how to heal a cat. She mended the cuts on her own. They just vanished as Red carried her here."

I know that prim voice... Aqua.

"Ha ha okay Aqua." Fern chuckled. "Hey, look! She's waking up!"

Cinder opened her eyes and found herself in a cave. She was lying on her back again, with her head propped up on a bundle of huge leaves that were tied together with a few reeds. A few inches in front of her, curled up, was Ice. Bright red juice was mixed into his light colored fur. _He looks so peaceful..._ Cinder smiled faintly at the pleasurable sight. At the far end of the den, on her left was the exit out of the cave. No light came from the outlet. Ahead of her, against the walls, hung tons of vine-woven shelves that clung to the ceiling. Various aromas filled Cinder's nose. A few feet on the right of her were brilliant orange flames that flickered from within a ditch surround by rocks, similar to the one in Rose's cave. The blaze lit up the cave. Under the hanging shelves was a fairly large tree stump. A jagged knife with what looked like berry juice shone on the sharp end of the blade. Assorted berries were tossed onto the stump as well. Unlike the other dens, this one's ground was covered by squishy wet moss. A black cat with bright green eyes, Fern, and Cinder's sister were on each side of her, gazing down upon her.

"How're you feeling?" Fern asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Actually, not that bad." Cinder said, astonished.

Cinder raised her paws, and detected no scratches on her. She looked on her arms. No cuts. She inspected her whole body. Nothing but a few scars. _Wow, Fern is gifted!_ Cinder thought in amazement. The flamed kitten looked back up at Fern.

"Good!" The healer said. "I didn't even do much!"

"What? What exactly do you mean?" Cinder said in bewilderment..

"You were fully healed when you were brought here. The only thing I did was put that cool compress on your cranium!" Fern laughed. "Moon must've healed you! No normal cat heal that fast! The only beings with that kind of regenerative ability are Shadowcats! But you obviously aren't one of those awful creatures!"

"Hm. Moon you say."

Cinder looked at the hole in the ceiling. There, she saw a clear view of a crescent moon. Stars dotted the sky, like holes in a blanket. _Thank you Moon...For healing me... For helping Ice... And for the cats in this circle that actually accept me... Despite my appearance..._

*Well... I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long... Thanks for reading this chapter! In the next chapter, a few weeks have passed and Cinder is ready to become a Novice and train to become a Fighter! But what was that sensation she felt back at the willow tree...? Please review! Thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 3 part 1: The Pool of Heavalos

***Chapter 3! Woo! Oh yeah, "Yanaki" is pronounced yawn-a-kee and "Sephryn is pronounced seff-rin. And those of you who were wondering, "Oh my Moon" is like saying "Oh my God"; since Moon is the god in this story. When a cat uses the word "Burn" in a sentence, they are actually cursing. So put the right curse word in place of 'Burn', and you'll figure out what they're actually saying… ._. Please enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

Chapter 3:

The Pool of Heavalos

"It's time! It's finally time!" Cinder jumped with excitement.

Three weeks had gone by, and a bunch of kittens were now ready to become Novices. Cinder had woken up extra early so she could be the first one under the willow tree. She had found out that the willow tree in which they were playing at a few weeks ago was actually the place where all of their circle's meetings were held. These meetings were usually about appointing new Fighters or Novices, or just updates about life in the circle. The leader, Silver, would sit on top of the birch tree stump and speak to the circle. All of the other cats would sit in front of him, and listen intently to what he had to say.

Rose had told Cinder all about the willow tree. The tree surprisingly had a name; Yanaki. Cinder thought the name was silly, so she just called it the 'O Mighty Willow Tree.' The black kitten felt that name fit the tree perfectly! Rose just sighed at the kitten's silly logic.

Cinder was waiting underneath the 'O Mighty Willow Tree', formally known as Yanaki. The sky was painted brilliant oranges and yellows. The sun had just begun to rise after its long slumber. The blue flamed kitten was pacing back and forth impatiently, eager for the gathering to start. Her blue tipped tail was so long that it dragged across the ground as she walked.

_This is so exciting! I can't wait to become a Novice! _Cinder thought happily to herself. _I just hope I don't have to be trained by Oculus! She's so scary! Maybe I could be trained by Tooth… He seemed pretty nice. _

Cinder stopped abruptly when she heard leaves rustle. Her ear tips twitched and she crouched down. Her belly fur brushed against the silky grass. She raised a paw and slid her goggles down onto her eyes. Cinder slowly padded toward the drooping branches. She then pounced on her target! But instead of landing on her victim, she ended up getting tangled in the slender tree branches as an alternative. The black kitten dangled a few inches above the ground. She frowned in annoyance.

"Cinder?" A timid voice sounded from an unknown location.

"Huh…?"

Cinder turned her head to the sound of the voice. Out of the branches, a few feet away from her, came the black furred cat Sephryn. He was still slender and very long like Cinder. Around his neck was the locket that had the soul of a Shadowcat inside. Nothing had really changed about the cat, only the fact that in size he had grown a bit.

"Why are you tangled in the branches…? How is that even possible?" Sephryn asked.

Cinder sighed.

"I heard someone, well, you coming and I thought it was a Shadowcat so I tried to catch it!" Cinder said with coolness.

Sephryn cocked his head and looked at her in bewilderment.

"Well, you'll never catch a Shadowcat if you always get caught by nature itself." Sephryn pointed out.

Cinder sighed heavily. _At least he isn't making fun of me, I get laughed at enough as it is; having these abnormal physical features and all…_

"Just please help me out of this..." Cinder bowed her head in mortification.

Sephryn nodded quietly, sauntered over to the troubled she-cat, and stood up on his hind paws. He then lifted both of his front paws and took hold of a few of the thin branches. He freed both of her hind paws speedily. He reached toward the branches that were woven around Cinder's waist. Sephryn tugged at the brushwood, but it wouldn't loosen. The tom cat sighed, unsheathed his claws, and began cutting the thick 'rope'.

**Snap!**

Cinder yelped as she collapsed onto Sephryn. Her muzzle was buried in the crook of the tom's neck and one of Sephryn's paws was lying on the she-cats sleek backside. Both of the cats were gasping for air from the shock of the fall. Cinder's cheeks lit up as she realized what she was on top of.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!" Cinder quickly jumped off of the black cat, heat still emitting from her cheeks.

"Fall on whom?"

Aqua asked as she strode in under the shady tree. Accompanied with her was the fluffy yellow cat Luminos.

"No one." Sephryn spoke for her.

He had recovered from Cinder's fall, and was now sitting beside Cinder. She pushed her goggles up so they rested above her eyes once more.

"Good! I'm glad no one got hurt!" Luminos smiled happily.

"What were you two doing?" Cinder asked her sister.

"Oh, Luminos and I had both came out of our caves at the same time, so we decided to walk together to Yanaki!" Aqua nodded.

"Yanaki?" Cinder looked at Aqua, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yes. Yanaki. Not the 'O Mighty Willow Tree'." Aqua rolled her eyes at her sister.

Luminos turned his head toward Cinder and narrowed his eyes, "_That's _the name you gave this tree?"

"Yeah! It sounds really cool and I'm sure this tree wanted and awesome name! So I gave it one!" Cinder beamed.

Luminos lost it. He collapsed onto the ground, laughing at the tree's nickname. He rolled back and forth on the grass, flattening parts of it in the process. Aqua face-palmed, amazed at how childish her sister really is. Cinder stared at the cats athwart from her. She then shrugged, confounded by the picture in front of her.

Luminos looked at his brother, still pleased with Cinder's nickname.

"How are you not laughing?! This is hilarious!"

Sephryn grinned diffidently, his tail curling around his paws.

_Why are they all laughing? _Cinder thought to herself. _Well, at least Sephryn is smiling. It's hard to come across his smile. I guess that's because of the incident with the Shadowcat in his locket… _

Luminos's laughter soon died. The yellow cat inhaled deeply and stood up. Cinder noticed how much bigger he was than his brother. His frame was a lot wider, unlike Sephryn's small frame.

"The other cats should be here soon." Luminos said, looking up at the sun which had raised high into the sky.

The other three cats nodded in agreement. They padded over to the birch stump and plopped down in front of it. Sephryn was on the right of Cinder, while Aqua took the left. Next to Aqua sat Luminos. Cinder looked at Sephryn in the corner of her eye. The black tom remained silent-as always-, even though he was fully aware of Cinder's gaze. He unsheathed a claw on his left paw and began doodling in the dried up dirt in front of him. His supple tail flicked up occasionally and his shoulders relaxed. His soft, gray eyes trailed his claw as he made different lines and shapes. Soft, fluffy earth lining the drawing each time he made a mark in the dirt.

Cinder smiled tenderly. _He seems so peaceful when he draws. It must be his way of relaxing and escaping reality._

"Hey Cinder, who do you think Silver will choose to be your instructor?" Luminos brought her back to authenticity.

"Oh. Uh, I haven't given it much thought. I've only met two of the Fighters; Tooth and Oculus. Tooth seems kind, but Oculus is really terrifying…" Cinder's eyes widened.

"I haven't met her. But I'm sure she's a great cat. You know, she is the best Fighter in the circle." Luminos informed.

"Wow, I would've never guessed." Cinder said, shocked at the piece of information.

"Cinder, don't you ever listen to anything Ma says?" Aqua frowned at her sister.

"Of course! I remember that Ma had saved Dad's life during a Shadowcat raid. That's how they met!" The flamed kitten nodded, face brimming confidence.

"They met when they were apprentices." Aqua shook her head disappointingly.

"Ha-ha. Wow Cinder I thought you'd pay more attention to what your mother tells you!" Luminos joked.

"I do. I just, um, have a short memory!" Cinder defended herself.

"No you don't. You just get distracted very easily. I'd talk to you and then a butterfly would pass by. You would leave me and chase the butterfly instead." Aqua looked at her sister with disapproval. "You won't make a very good Fighter if you get distracted easily."

The black kitten stood up on her hind paws and curled one of her front paws into a fist. She gazed down at them with a determined look on her face.

"You cats watch! I'll be the best Fighter any circle has ever seen!" Cinder declared.

"Okay Cinder. Whatever you say." Her sister doubted.

The sagging tree limbs shook as Silver strode into the area. Following him were about eleven more cats; all different sizes and colors. A light pink she-cat was walking next to her red-orange furred mate._ There's Ma and Dad!_ Cinder thought excitedly. _Who's that with Fern?_ A muscular gray tabby with black sunglasses resting above his eyes accompanied the black she-cat. The tabby also had what appeared to be a leather satchel. Following them were the Fighters Tooth and Oculus. Cinder didn't recognize any of the other cats after those Fighters. She spotted a smaller navy blue she-cat. _She's probably a Novice. _On the left of her was a cream colored tom that was a tad bigger than her. He wore a slim leather necklace with various colored feathers dangling from it. On the right was a dark green tortoiseshell she-cat, who was chatting with the navy blue cat; although she didn't seem to be listening. A beautiful violet blue she-cat with a pastel blue underbelly trailed behind them. _She almost looked like she could be the mother of Ice, Snow, and Hail… _ Cinder concluded. Next to her was another muscular black tom with a vibrant green tail tip, paws, and ear tips. At the very end, came a yellow-orange she-cat. Her fur was the exact color of honey. Just by looking at her, Cinder figured she was a very important cat to the circle. Ice, Snow, and Hail joined the she-cat.

All of the cats except -Ice, Snow, Hail, and the navy blue cat- took a seat behind the Novices. The rest joined Cinder, Luminos, Sephryn, and Aqua in the front. Hail shot Cinder a loathing glance. The black kitten quickly stuck her tongue out at the hateful tom.

"Cinder, don't stoop to his level." Aqua commanded.

Cinder rolled her eyes at her sister.

"What, do you think I was just going to let them get away with that?"

"Shush, the meeting is about to start!" Aqua whispered urgently.

Silver sat on the birch stump and gazed down at his circle proudly. All of the cats stopped talking; the only noise to be heard was the soft wind blowing, causing the leaves on the branches to rustle.

"JayKlawCircle, today is the day that seven cats will become Novices, and train to become great Fighters. They will learn how to fight, defend, and help our circle by any means possible. I trust that our Fighters will teach them well. The following cats stand up and take a seat next to me; Toxic, Oculus, Moss, and Tooth."

The black and green tom, the green tortoiseshell she-cat, Oculus, and Tooth rise and walk over to the tree stump. Each of them picks a spot next to their leader and faces the circle.

"You four will be temporarily instructors; unless the Novices I assign you specialize in the same weapon(s) as yourselves. All Fighters know how to use every weapon, but can only use one weapon expertly. If the weapon a cat is using is destroyed in battle, then he or she can borrow another cat's weapon if that cat uses two weapons; even if he or she may not be able to handle the weapon as well. As we all know, it is extremely rare for a cat to specialize in two different weapons. Oculus has recently broken that record; she can skillfully use three different weapons," Silver informed.

The circle yowls, praising Oculus's accomplishment. The spotted she-cat dips her head in gratitude at the honor. _Wow! Luminos must've been right about her! She can use three different weapons!_ Cinder thought.

The leader continues, "Toxic, you're temporary Novices are Snow and Cinder. Oculus will have Luminos and Aqua. Moss will take Ice and Sephryn. Tooth has Hail. Tomorrow, all of you will report to Sparkling Cavern. Each Fighter will test 'their' Novices in order to see which weapon they are compatible with. I wish every cat the best of luck tomorrow. I hope we will have some great Fighters."

"Hey, I think we should have a celebration tonight! Just the five of us!" Cinder whispered to Aqua.

"Five of us..?" Aqua whispered, confused. "Who's the other cat?"

"Ice of course! We should include him, since he doesn't have any friends. He's really nice and I'm sure he would enjoy being with other cats besides his awful brother and sister!" Cinder said excitedly.

Aqua smiled. "That's a great idea!"

Cinder stood up and looked up at her leader, who was still talking. Silver gazed down at the young cat upon her rise.

"Is there something you need, young one?" Silver asked her.

"Yes Silver. I thought it would be a good idea if I could hold a celebration, at the Shrine of Moon tonight. I wanted to get your permission to do so." Cinder dipped her head then sat back down.

"Yes, that would be fine, considering that we just fought the Shadowcats last night. They shouldn't be back until a week or so. Shadowcats are afraid to go to the Shrine of Moon anyways; since the water is blessed by Angelos. You have my permission to go, as long as you're back before midnight." Silver nodded.

"Thank you." Cinder grinned.

"Every cat may go back to their caves now."

Silver jumped off of the wooden stump and bounded across the clearing and out of the tree branches. All of the cats rose and left the Novices Cinder, Luminos, Sephryn, and Aqua. Cinder twisted her head and saw Ice walking across the area, trailing his brother and sister. His head was bent, tail dragging the ground. Cinder examined the young periwinkle tom. _His bruises and cuts have mostly healed, and there doesn't appear to be any fresh ones. _

Cinder ran after Ice, leaving Aqua, Luminos, and Sephryn behind. She quickly caught up with him, and laid a paw on one of his shoulders. Ice flinched and turned around. The black cat took her paw off his shoulder.

"Cinder..?" His voice trembled. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Don't cry Ice. It's just me." Cinder assured.

"That's the problem though…" Ice shuddered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to keep the salty liquid in. He promised himself that he would never cry again, after everything that had happened between him and his siblings. But he obviously wouldn't be able to keep his vow.

"Ice, why are you so afraid of me? Is it because of the way I look..?" Cinder lowered her head, looking down at her blue flamed paws.

The young tom hesitated, and then said, "No… It's just because of w-who you a-a-are…and what y-you are…"

Cinder tilted her head back up and gazed into Ice's frightened gray eyes. He was shaking. She looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"Come to the Shrine of Moon at eight o' clock. Luminos, Sephryn, Aqua, and I are holding a celebration. We just became Novices, so we wanted to celebrate. And I thought you should come, because, no matter what you think of me, I'll always consider you my friend."

Cinder turned around, and padded back to her friends and sister._ What I am? Who I am? What the Burn is that supposed to mean?! _ The black kitten angrily thought to herself. _I don't think I'm going to tell the others about this… I don't want them to worry about me…_

The blue flamed she-cat took a seat in the cool grass; next to Aqua and the silent Sephryn, who was watching the tree limbs sway back in forth as a tiny gust of wind blew against the tree's arms.

"Hey Cinder! Is Ice going to come later?" Luminos questioned.

Cinder grunted and ignored the yellow cat.

Aqua; worried about her sister, asked, "What happened over there?"

"I don't even know! Why the Burn is he so scared of me?!" Cinder yelled, neck fur bristling.

"Well, you DO have horns, an arrow like tail, and pupils in the shape of slits. You are a little intimidating to anyone at first. But after a cat gets to know you, they realize how fun and childish you are!" Luminos chuckled.

"Wow, thanks Luminos." Cinder said sarcastically.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Well, Storm gave me a watch, so we know what time it is."

Cinder lifted a paw and grabbed her sister's arm, took the watch off, and began studying it. The watch was one that you could easily slip on and off. In the center of the watch was a metal spike that stood straight up. Surrounding the spike were different numbers. The black cat gasped in awe at the new contraption.

"I told you she gets easily distracted." Aqua nodded, happy that she proved her point to the others.

"This thing is amazing!" Cinder remarked, obviously unaware of what her sister just said.

The white cat snatched the watch out of her sister's hand and slipped it back onto her wrist. Cinder frowned at her sister. Aqua shrugged then raised her wrist high up, angling it so the sun shone down on it. She tilted wrist back a bit so the other cats could see the timepiece. The sun shining down on it had caused the spike to cast a shadow that lied in the middle of the 'seven' and 'eight'.

"So it's about 7:30?" Luminos asked.

"Yup! We should be heading to the Shrine of Moon now." Aqua grinned.

"Right!" Cinder mewed excitedly.

Luminos and Sephryn nodded. The four cats rose all at once and padded toward the exit. The tree's smooth limbs brushed against each of their faces as they walked out.

Aqua and Luminos lead the way to the earthy path which guided into the forest. Most of the cats were already in their caves, but a few were still out feasting on their dinner. Cinder bounded up next to Sephryn. The purple pawed cat kept his eyes focused on the path ahead of them. Cinder frowned. _What could I have done wrong..? It's not like I intended to fall on top of him! _

Guarding the entrance to the forest was the cream colored cat Cinder had seen earlier at the meeting. The feathered necklace still hung around his neck. _I wonder why that necklace is so important to him. Maybe it was his mother's or father's? Or he could've just asked Storm to make it for him because he loves necklaces..? _Cinder presumed.

"Hi Kotori!" Luminos greeted the small cat.

"Good evening Luminos. Are you the group of cats that are going to the Shrine of Moon tonight?" Kotori inquired. He had a higher-pitched voice.

Aqua nodded.

"Alright go on- " Kotori began when Cinder interrupted.

"Wait we have another cat coming! His name is Ice. He isn't with us, but if he comes to ask if he can go to the shrine, then please allow him to go." Cinder imparted.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me about him. You cats be safe out there. I know Silver said there wouldn't be any Shadowcats, but please still be careful." Kotori pleaded.

"Don't worry! If there are any Shadowcats, I'll beat them up before any of them touch my friends!" Cinder affirmed; a confident look on her face.

"Cinder, need I remind you that you haven't had any training…" Aqua sighed. "And I don't think that you could handle a Shadowcat without any help from us."

"Aqua, I don't think she's listening…" Sephryn flicked his tail tip over to Cinder, who was chasing a Japanese beetle. The black she-cat wiggled her hindquarters and jumped at the beetle.

"She looks like she's having the time of her life!" Luminos laughed.

"Ugh."

Aqua padded over to her sister, grabbed the goggle strap, pulled it back towards herself, and let go.

**Slap!**

"OW!"

Cinder screeched in pain and quickly grabbed the back of her head with both of her paws. The Japanese beetle flew away.

"Was that really necessary Aqua..?" Luminos mewed in a small voice.

"She looks like she's in a lot of pain..." Sephryn stated quietly.

"She'll heal fast. Trust me." Aqua gazed down at her sister, who had already stood back up.

Cinder looked at each cat. They all looked worried, except for Aqua.

"Why are you all staring at me when we should all be on our way to the Shrine of Moon!" The black cat jumped up and down eagerly.

Sephryn breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Looks like she's healed." The Luminos chuckled.

Aqua, Luminos, Sephryn, and Cinder began their journey to the Shrine of Moon. Aqua and Luminos walked side by side, leading the way once more. Luminos would bump his shoulder up against the white cat jokingly. Aquas laughed a bit and would knock him in return with her shoulder. Cinder padded next to Sephryn.

Cinder examined the different plants and trees that they passed by. Huge Oak trees and skinny Birch trees towered over the undersized ferns and other undergrowth. Some of the trees had vines intertwining them, as if the vines were trying to squeeze the tree to death. Occasionally they'd see a fluffy brown tail disappear into a hollow in a tree. Birds chatted constantly with each other, while mice scurried across the forest's floor in search of a tasty snack.

The Novices soon came to a stop. The dirt path now split into two ways; a thick stream in front of them being the cause.

"Storm told me that the path on the left leads to the Shrine of Moon."Aqua nodded her head towards the left path.

The young cats headed down the left path. When they arrived at the destination, Cinder discerns that the scenery began to change.

"Wow…"

The cats gaped in marvel at the scene in front of them. A standard sized pond was filled with clear blue water. Lily pads with extraordinary pallid flowers floated on the water. A few feet away from the pond grew cherry trees; their branches wove together to form a dome above. Petite pink buds clung to all of the tree's branches. Rays of sunlight shined through minuscule openings in the dome and onto the water; making the pond shimmer. In the heart of the pool grew a broad olive tree; its emerald foliage standing out against the cherry tree's crimson blossoms. Various flowers made their home around the edges of the pond; white daisies, amethyst irises, violet blue hydrangeas, mulberry lilies, orange amaryllises, and many more. The grass was as green as can be. Sitting in front of the pond, was a light pink cat. Just by seeing that pale pink fur, Cinder could tell it was her mother; Rose.

"Ma, what are you doing here..?" The blue flamed cat solicited.

The she-cat turned around. Cinder and Aqua gasped when they saw their mother's face. Her eyes were gushing tears. Rose sniffed, then lifted her paw and wiped her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell him… Tell him about you two, and how well the circle is doing… I miss my little kitten…" Rose sobbed.

"Who? Did we have a brother too..?" Aqua asked, shocked at the news.

Cinder perceived a look of panic cross Rose's face, but it quickly vanished. The black cat shook her head; it must've just been her imagination.

"Yes. His name was Sky. He was a very handsome kitten, with his, bright yellow eyes and his cobalt speckled white pelt. He was the sweetest; he would always pick flowers for me… But one day, he was in the middle of camp, playing with Blu, when a huge eagle swept down and snatched him up. We tried using some Shurikens to kill the eagle, but it was surprisingly smart and dodged our attacks with ease. He flew off, towards the east. We sent a group of cats after the eagle, but he was nowhere to be found. It was like he vanished… I miss him so much… You two would've loved him…" The she-cat smiled sadly. "But I'm grateful to Moon that she allowed me to have such lovely girls."

Aqua dipped her head. "Thank you Rose for the compliment. You should be getting back to Red now."

Cinder swerved her head over to Aqua, mouth wide open, astounded by what her sister had just said. _She called Ma and Dad by their real names! Why would she do that?!_

"Right."

Rose sauntered over to her kittens, gave them each a quick lick on their cheeks, and headed back to camp. The Novices watched the mother cat vanish into the woods.

"What time is it Aqua?" Luminos asked.

The white cat held her wrist high into the air. The sun had almost set, leaving the sky layered with vibrant blues, purples and yellow-oranges.

"Nine o'clock." Aqua answered.

"I wonder where Ice is." Cinder glanced around, worried. "I hope he didn't get lost."

"He's probably on his way now." The golden tom nodded.

Luminos and Aqua began observing the dissimilar flowers. The black she-cat padded up to the pond and sat down in front of it. She curled her arrow-like tail around her front paws. Sephryn followed and took a seat next to her. The black tom turned his head to Cinder.

"It's very nice here, isn't it?" He began.

Cinder nodded numbly. "Sephryn, are you angry with me? I'm sorry if I did something to make you mad. Back at Yanaki, I didn't purposely fall on to you. I know you're naturally quiet, but today you were extra quiet, more quiet than usual. I'm very sorry…"

"Cinder, I'm not angry with you." Sephryn reassured. "I was just dazed."

"Dazed?"

Sephryn gave the she-cat a swift lick on the cheek. He then turned his head and gazed down at the pool water as it rippled whenever a leaf touched it. The locket on his necklace dangled above the water, centimeters from touching the cool, clear skin beneath Cinder's fur grew hot. She quickly looked back at the olive tree ahead of them. Suddenly, little lights began to flicker above the water. The 'lights' wandered all around the pond. Some would land on the lily pads and rest. Others would cling onto the branches above. One fluttered towards Cinder and landed on her nose. The bug tickled the blue flamed Novice; causing her to laugh. Not wanting to scare it away, Cinder did her best to control her giggling.

"Ha-ha! Sephryn look!" Cinder poked the tom.

The violet pawed cat glanced back up at Cinder. A small smile formed on his face. He lifted one of his paws and stuck out his two front 'fingers. He reached toward Cinder's nose and placed his 'fingers' right next to her muzzle, where the lightning bug laid. The light inspected the strange furry platform in front of it with its antennas. The bug soon decided it was safe, and crawled onto Sephryn. He moved his paw away from Cinder's face, and stuck it out above the lake. The light crept to the tip of one of his 'fingers', shook itself a bit, and then leaped off into the darkness; its wings beating rapidly against the cool air. The lightning bug fluttered over to a group of its own species.

The two friends scrutinized the scene in front of them. Cinder flicked her ears and heard incoming paw steps. She turned around, Sephryn soon following her motion. They watched the entrance intently, waiting to see who the newcomer was. Out stepped Ice, who smiled shyly, raised a paw, and waved to the group of cats.

"Hi Ice!" Luminos greeted the cat and bounded over to him.

Sephryn, Aqua, and Cinder padded over to Ice. He was in good shape, no new cuts or bruises, which meant Snow and Hail weren't bothering him. Ice jumped back a bit when he spotted the flamed cat.

"H-Hi…" The tom stuttered.

The flamed she-cat sighed sadly and bowed her head to stare at the grass in front of her, watching it sway in the wind._ I hate being feared… It hurts to know that a cat doesn't trust you because of what you look like. Why do I look like this..?_

"Are you o-okay Cinder..?"

Cinder tilted her head up and saw Sephryn staring at her with a worried glance. Cinder sighed once more.

"Yes…"

**This chapter isn't actually supposed to be finished, but I decided to upload it because I haven't updated in a while. So next chapter will be a '3.5', which won't be as long since it's the other part of this chapter. Anyways I hope you are enjoying this story! Thank you for reading and please comment and or review! My friend has an amazing Warrior Cats fanfiction too! Her story is a regular Warriors fanfiction, there aren't any demons or weapons or anything like that in her fanfiction. Please check out her story! Her username is "xXTwilightsky311Xx". The story is called "Warriors: A Gift." Another thing; please comment and tell me your favorite character of my story. This is EXTREMELY important because it will decide the fate of one of the characters… Thank you all once again!**


End file.
